Problem: How many significant figures does $29.893330$ have?
Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${29.89333}0$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{29.893330}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 8.